Electronic devices such as TVs, personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, and tap books are evolving into multimedia players providing various functions including image or video capture, playback of music or video files, game, and reception of broadcast programs.
Electronic devices in the form of a laptop computer are being used in various applications since they provide performance higher than a predetermined level while still maintaining portability. Moreover, a mouse function is embedded into the electronic device itself to enhance portability; for example, the mouse function may be embedded into the electronic device in the form of a touchpad.
Recently, to highlight difference in terms of design and/or technology, many attempts are made to add various devices to electronic devices.